


Lucifer's Fun Time

by YaoiFanGirlYuri



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Incest, M/M, Macrophilia, Microphilia, Rape, non-con, size change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7047652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiFanGirlYuri/pseuds/YaoiFanGirlYuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt by Blizzwolf: Can you do Lucifer (nick's body) shrinking Sam or Dean and using them for his own amusement? bonus points for using them to get off or ass play</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lucifer was having a hell of a day (pun intended) when he got his best idea yet. Of course, with little Castiel working out of reach from the Winchesters to help heaven with some “Holy” thingy he neither wanted to participate in, nor was interested in. So that left an open door for uncle Lucifer to visit his favourite toys.  
Now, Lucifer was no idiot. To have fun he would have to make something interesting, something that might disorient the hunters so they couldn’t do much to stop him. What better thing to do than shrink them?  
First, of course, he shrank the hole bunker, he would get each hunter individually. Golly this would be fun. First he pinpointed the oldest, Dean, he really didn’t like him much. Too stuck up, too proud. Maybe a little like himself but hey, he was literally the demon’s daddy, he could be as stuck up and proud as he wanted.  
Anyways, the oldest hunter was in the kitchen, preparing who know what, with his hand he broke down the window and grabbed a startled, grumpy winchester. “Hey” Lucifer said, he didn’t really get what the hunter answered though because as soon as he grabbed him, he shoved him into his jean’s front pocket.  
Next was the moose, Samy, his vessel, god with that body, he would certainly fuck himself. He slowly inched removed the ceiling where the youngest yet tallest Winchester looked like a deer in front of a headlight. “Ooh Sammyy” he said in a sing-song voice, “did ya miss me kiddo?” He grabbed the hunter by the hips, and lifted him. “What to do with both of you, we should have some fun don’t you think?” He said, as he tossed around Sammy in the air with his left hand and patted his jean’s pocket with the right hand. He shoved Sam into his mouth, half way in with his legs dangling out and sucked on him like a lollipop while he grabbed the ceiling of the bunker and placed it on top, securing it in position. He made the place normal sized again and walked inside, closing the door behind him. “Shouldn’t we get some snacks?” He asked with the winchester still lodged between his lips.  
He grabbed a bowl and served himself some strawberries, a little whip cream, and chocolate syrup. He then grabbed a glass and filled it with water. True he didn’t have to eat, but it was all games and Tease for old Lucifer. He grabbed both items and walked into the bedrooms, opening the one he thought was Dean’s. “My, my, so orderly and nice, kudos to you kid.” He said, pressing down hard on the pocket. He could feel the tiny human’s punches and kicks from inside.  
He walked into the desk and placed the bowl and glass, pulling Sam out of his mouth with a loud *pop*, what the hunter was screaming he couldn’t care less so he just proceeded to do what he had come here for. With a snap of his fingers Sam became unmovable, though Lucifer knew he was conscious and well aware of what was happening. He searched around the drawers until he found what he was looking for, a pair of scissors. “Excellent!” He said with a triumphant smirk, as he inched them closer to Sam’s face, yes his mojo had immobilized the human, but still, this fallen angel could see the sweat dripping down his features.   
He slowly slid the open blades between cloth and skin, agonisingly slow, then with a quick snap, the shirt became loose. Lucifer repeated the action from behind, from the hunter’s back and slid the cold metal between skin and cloth, for the snap. He grabbed both pieces of garment and tugged at them, leaving the young hunter bare chested.  
Lucifer then caressed the blades tracing a line from his belly button moving down south, following Sam’s left leg, slowly making sure to get all the fabric he could, until he saw the tip just above Sam’s foot and snap went the scissors, cutting through jean and underwear. The same process was repeated but now from behind, inching through Sam’s crack and sliding down his right leg until snap, and the remaining clothes that at least covered his dignity fell towards the floor.  
Lucifer grabbed all the cut out clothes and set them at the far side of the desk, no need for such things. With a still unmovable Sam he searched for some string in the drawers, he didn’t find it, but there was some masking tape, “This will do just fine”, he whispered, inching his face close to Sam’s naked body. Lucifer grabbed the lamp at the corner of the desk and placed it beside where Sam was. He then grabbed Sam, tied his hands with a piece of scotch, and then secured his arms, bounding him with masking tape across his chest and arms, he then hanged him from the top of the lamp, making sure his feet and junk dangled low enough for him not to reach up, but high enough so he wouldn’t risk to jump.  
Then he grabbed the older brother, he wasn’t particularly fond of him but that didn’t mean the couldn’t have some fun. He knew of Dean’s fear of flying of course (duh, he tortured people with their fears for a living). So once he had him in his hand he started tossing him up and down. The screams where enough to bring a pleasured hum from deep down his throat. He left him fall freely, up and down until he got bored.  
He pushed him on his back and rubbed his finger across his junk, the tiny hunter trying to get away from the man handling. It was wen he bit down on Lucifer’s finger that he froze him with a snap of his fingers, just how he had done to Sam. Frozen and laying on his back. Lucifer grabbed the scissors again and left a naked Dean on top of the desk. “Now this should be fun.” Lucifer said. He grabbed Dean and licked his body thoroughly. “You both guys, you should have something around here that is worth of my time.”  
Thus Lucifer went around searching towards Dean’s bathroom. Soon enough (no surprise there) he found what he was searching for. A bottle of lube neatly put in place in the cabinet. The angel walked back to the desk, bottle in hand. “You are the same size as dolls you two, aren’t you adorable?” He knew they couldn’t answer so he simply proceeded to work on what his twisted mind had set up on.   
He first removed his own shirt and jeans, letting them fumble down and off the way, stretching as he did so. “Well, well, let the fun begin.” He grabbed the lube and squirted a small amount between his fingers, it was a very small amount but that would be enough for the winchesters. He grabbed Dean and pouted a little bit. Now frozen he wouldn’t be able to do much now could he? He snapped his fingers again, Dean was still unmovable, except for a tiny little aspect of his, his dick. Lucifer grabbed the small member between his fingers rubbing it up and down making sure it was hard and up.  
“My my, eve at your size you carry quite a lot, I hope this doesn’t hurt poor Sam.” Lucifer said with a devilish grin. He grabbed the hunter once he was sure the erection was as big as it could get, and as lubed as it could be and carried him to where the lamp was. Sam was still frozen he wouldn’t be for long though. Lucifer grabbed Dean with his right hand and a dangling Sam with his left, he made sure the tallest hunter was well bent down and joined the two brothers together, Dean’s throbbing erection being forced into Sam’s tight hole.  
He pushed and pulled the winchester’s, since them being frozen didn’t mean they couldn’t feel, it just made things easier for him. Soon he got bored, that with the lack of reaction so he grabbed Dean, lodged his dick as deep as he could inside of Sam’s ass and kind of doubled and folded Dean towards Sam. l his chest was up across his brother’s front, his own chest being pushed toward’s Sam’s dick, while his legs where stretched across his bare back. Once he was in the position Lucifer wanted, he grabbed the masking tape again and taped Dean’s legs and arms around Sam. Once he was satisfied with his master piece he snapped his finger again.  
“YOUMOTHERFUCKINGSONOFABITCH”, “Wow, Dean calm down man, aren’t you confortable in this position?” Lucifer let a laugh escape his mouth. Sam hadn’t talk, so Lucifer started paying more attention to the tallest brother, still hanging, “Oh poor Sam, you are speechless aren’t you? Your big bro filling in you fully, how does that feel?” Sam could only hold his breath, that in order to not moan and satisfy the demon. “Oh Sammy don’t be like that”, Lucifer grabbed both tied up brother, pulled to one side and released them, having them dangle from the masking tape. This only allowed for movement with Sam, and this time he couldn’t hold the whimpers and moans that came from his mouth. “Let us go.” Dean said firmly, trying not to puke due to the movement and situation he was currently in.  
“Ugh, you piss me off.” And so Lucifer flipped his hand and Dean’s voice was muted. “Don’t worry Dean-o, only your moans and whimpers aren’t muted.” He laughed and directed a wink at the struggling hunter. “This is also becoming quite boring what to do…” Lucifer’s fingers fell down on the table, tapping impatiently.  
“Oh I know.” He clapped his hands and both Winchesters fell from the lamp, the masking tape holding them up disappearing, but not the one holding them together. When they fell, Dean below Sam, both grumbles of pain and moans where heard from the hunters. “How about some live porn?” Lucifer snapped his fingers and The masking tape holding both brothers together disappeared, and with his angel mojo they started moving. With just his hands dancing in the air he was able to manipulate and move both winchester’s bodies as he so willed.  
First obviously, the dog position, he had Sam stand on all fours and Dean was flown right behind him, his legs weren’t touching the ground but his dick was being pushed in and out of Sam as he he cried “Ple-, se, Sto- stop-” He managed to say, “Oh shut it moose”, Lucifer simply flicked his hand again, muting the brother as he had done to Dean. Only moans and pants being heard now from both. Then he turned Dean around, arching his hips up, completely hard, with Sam coming flying and riding him by the sole sheer force of Lucifer’s magic.  
Then, Lucifer grabbed the lube bottle again, he drenched both brothers in it this time, no reason at all, just because of the hilarity of the situation. “Now, now Sam, you can’t be the only one receiving now can you?” That was all the warning the brother’s received before their positions where changed.


	2. Done for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation...

With magic coming from the demon the hunters where turned around, and changed in position. Now Dean was floating in a sitting position while Sam was completely against the table top. With no warning whatsoever Dean was sent down ass landing on Sam’s dick. They went up and down until Lucifer was once again, as per usual bored.  
“You two guys are no fun…” As Lucifer wondered what to do with the tiny hunters, he rubbed them against each other, the lube helping since they where super sleek. “Oh, I know what you are going to do next.” He said with an evil grin plastered on his face. The devil was already naked anyways, his clothes long since forgotten on the floor. He grabbed both hunters and walked to the bed jumping into it glad to hear the grumps he got from his tiny toys.  
“Now, it is my turn to feel nice.” He said. He grabbed Dean with his right hand and Sam with his left and began to rub them against his throbbing dick. The erection slowly becoming longer, bigger, even bigger than Sam that is. He could feel their tiny bodies against his vessel’s skin, poking, pushing, trying to get away, which only made it more exciting.  
As soon as Lucifer had some sense of rhythm, his right hand came tumbling down, and down, and between his legs and into his ass crack. Holding the oldest hunter harder as he trashed, since he knew where he was directed. Lucifer turned him over in his hand, feet stretched rubbing into his hole, trying to slowly loosen it up. Then he started to push the hunter, thrusting in and out, going deeper with each thrust. Until only Dean’s head was left out.  
Lucifer then sat, making sure Dean wouldn’t be able to wiggle out, and pushing him slightly deeper within himself. Now it was time to focus on Sam. He grabbed the hunter’s body and examined it before licking it. The lube he was covered on had a slight strawberry flavour, damn that Dean was a slut. He made sure the tiny human’s erection was hard, and caressed his pouting blushed face before he was returned to Lucifer’s dick.  
Lucifer placed Sam right under his throbbing cock, legs between his ball sack, as he started to pushing him up and down once again against his erection. With the extra stimulation Dean provided from inside his ass, this was pretty much the best me time he had had in centuries.  
He got to a point where up and down wasn’t enough so he started circling, manhandling his balls at the same time; his ass clenching as he felt Dean struggle against the muscles crushing down on him. He came hard after a few rounds, making sure all his cum dripped down Sam’s tiny body. “That was nice, but I don’t think it is enough.”  
Lucifer grabbed the masking tape once again and pulled out Dean with a *plop* from inside of him. He placed both men facing each other, making sure their tiny cocks where touching together and taped them together, from the les, waist, and around the arms. Making sure of course they where as rigid as they could be. He laid down once again, grabbing a pillow with his free hand and moving it just below his back, so he would have easy access to his ass hole.  
With both hunters lubed up, and Sam covered in cum, it was easy to slowly push both of them into him. He made sure to take breaths and wiggle them into position, it was certainly better than using a dildo. He pushed deeper and deeper, once Dean’s head was almost in he could feel his hair caressing against his entrance. Sam was certainly much taller than his brother, so when he finally shoved Dean all the way, Sam’s head was still popping out of his ass. He would use this as leverage of course, because once he felt confortable with the space both brothers took up inside of him he started to pump. In- out- in- out- in- out- In a continuos rhythm that got him in a trance.  
His hand flew into his cock, trying to hold the orgasm, expand his pleasure as much as he could. The tiny hunters where being rubbed against each other and against the flesh walls inside of the demon. They would be lying if they never accepted that they themselves had already cum more than a couple times, but their dignity wouldn’t allow them to admit that.   
After what was probably the longest torture either brother had endured, Lucifer came a second time, grabbing his dick expelling everything as he trusted into the air, and clenched his ass as much as he could, if only to fuck with the tiny hunters lunged inside.  
After his post-orgasm bliss was finished, he finally retrieved the hunters stuck within him, pulled them out and left them sweaty on the desk, still tied together. Luck would have it so that everyone’s favourite angel (or well at least God’s favourite angel) came wondering in searching for the brothers.  
Lucifer hid behind the door as the angel in the trench coat walked in, with a flip of his hand the angel came tumbling down as he was knocked out cold. Lucifer carried him, placed him in the bed, and pondered for some time. He snapped his fingers and the hunters became even smaller than before, they at least where finally free from the tape. Lucifer’s hand came rushing down as he grabbed both in the palm of his hand, they couldn’t be bigger than an inch, maybe not bigger than half an inch, they really couldn’t tell anymore. “I know you are tired of playing with me guys, so don’t worry, I’ll leave you alone, but at this size you can’t be left alone now can you?”  
Lucifer closed his fist as he walked over to the knocked out angel, he unzipped the angel’s pants and grabbed Castiel’s cock, with a little pumping it was slightly hard, at least hard enough for what Lucifer was planning on doing. He opened his clenched fist and grabbed a tiny hunter between his fingers, he couldn’t tell which one was which at this size, he rubbed him against his tongue and then plopped him inside of Cas’ slit, making sure he went down enough for the second hunter to fit. He repeated the same actions with the second hunter, liking him thoroughly and pushing it down the opened slit.  
Once both brother’s where inside his rubbed Cas’ erection a little bit more, just to make sure they where properly inside before being satisfied. He tucked Cas’ hard dick again inside of his boxers, and pants, though it was a very difficult task, he didn’t want him to be suspicious when he woke up. He then grabbed his clothes and with a flick of a wrist he was gone and Cas was beginning to wake up, his dreams taking and interesting course with his new throbbing erection.


End file.
